


Magic

by MinaSark



Series: Damerey Drabbles [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Again with all the fluff, Damerey Daily, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post TROS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaSark/pseuds/MinaSark
Summary: Rey watched as Poe pressed his cheek gently against her rounded stomach. He had been gone the past few weeks on a diplomatic mission, his role as General just about over as the New Galactic Senate transitioned into full power.So when Rey felt a kick followed quickly by a second (and a third and a fourth), she called him over so he could feel it.Of course, it promptly stopped when Poe rushed in.For the Damerey Daily 2020 prompt: "Make the baby do the magic hand thing! C'mon, baby, do the magic hand thing!"
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look! Another soft boi from yours truly. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Rey watched as Poe pressed his cheek gently against her rounded stomach.

He had been gone the past few weeks on a diplomatic mission—his role as General just about over as the New Galactic Senate transitioned into full power—so when Rey felt a kick followed quickly by a second (and a third and a fourth), she called him over so he could feel it.

Of course, it promptly stopped when Poe rushed in.

“C'mon, Baby!” Poe whispered to her stomach encouragingly, “Do the—”

Rey felt it a fraction of a second before he did.

She couldn’t help but laugh when she watched his eyes widen first in shock and then with awe as he felt their baby kick.

“That’s _incredible,_ ” he breathed.

“It’s less incredible at 0200.” Rey replied with a grin, “Much like you, this little one can’t seem to sit still.”

Poe scoffed at her comment.

“I don’t ever recall seeing you slow down either, Master Skywalker, until _very_ recently," he stated, placing a kiss where his cheek had been. 

Rey’s smile grew, “We’re going to have our hands full, aren’t we?”

“The fullest,” he agreed, looking up at her, “I can’t wait."

Neither could she.


End file.
